Mi dulce mascota
by Iori Yagami CCH V. Misaki T
Summary: Misaki es capturado y llevado a una enorme mansion. Su captor es un sensual y atractivo pelirrojo que no pasa de los 20 años. ¿Que planes tendra para el? /Hard Yaoi/


Mi dulce mascota

Era invierno, se notaba por el viento frio que atravesaba la ciudad, las luces del centro brillaban con intensidad, la gente caminaba por las calles del gran Tokio, era casi la media noche cuando todo aquel movimiento se vio minimizado y ya casi no había gente.

En un bar llamado "Kuro Tenshii", una banda de rock tocaba causando gritos, baile, entre otras reacciones comunes en las personas que disfrutan de un buen concierto. El bar era pequeño, había unas cuantas mesas de tabla redonda con una pequeña lámpara en el centro, la única iluminación que había, iba dirigida a la banda que se desempeñaba en el escenario.

El joven castaño se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas, con la cabeza agachada; no miraba a nadie ni a nada, ni siquiera a la banda. Cuando se acabó aquel mar de hormona provocado por el grupo que tocaba rock japonés, todos comenzaron a salir del bar; las chicas hablaban cobre lo guapo que era el vocalista-guitarrista de la banda, mientras que los muchachos hablaban sobre la buena música que hacían ese grupo. Misaki los escuchó, pero lamentablemente no había prestado atención a nada. De pronto sintió que alguien caminaba hacia él, pero no hizo nada por levantar la cabeza y mirar de quien se trataba, escucho los gritos eufóricos de las chicas gritando "te amo" entre otras llenas de emoción.

-Oi (Oye), ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Era una voz demasiado profunda, incluso más profunda que la de Usami, pensó el castaño. A pesar de que le hablaba con rudeza, aquella voz era tan profunda y sensual, el chico no lo negaría. El castaño levantó la mirada para ver a un pelirrojo ojiazul que se acercaba a él.

Llevaba un abrigo negro y largo, unos pantalones entubados del mismo color, una camisa roja que hacía notar su cuerpo bien definido, cada musculo en su lugar…. Un cuerpo bastante bien ejercitado, estaba desabotonada de 5 botones haciendo que el pecho desnudo resaltara con el dije de una luna menguante que llevaba en el cuello, y llevando un estuche de color negro detrás de su espalda.

El pelirrojo vio el rostro de Misaki cuando este alzó la cabeza, y notó que lo había confundido con otra persona.

-Trato de distraerme-. Dijo Misaki. El mayor sonrió y le miró de manera extraña.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Takahashi; Takahashi Misaki-respondió el castaño- ¿Cuál es el suyo?

-Yagami Iori.-Contesto el pelirrojo

En ese momento alzo el rostro del castaño, posó su mirada azul en los ojos verdes del menor. El castaño no pudo evitar sonrojarse… Aquellos ojos azules… aquella tez tan blanca como la nieve, y el cabello rojo fuego que caía sobre uno de sus ojos, hacían que aquel joven se viera tan hermoso.

-Que bonitos ojos tienes. No es común ver ese tipo de verde en Japón-. Sonrió el pelirrojo quitando el fleco que cubría parcialmente su ojo.

-Gr-Gracias.-Tartamudeo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Ya es tarde para que un chiquillo este fuera de su casa-. Murmuró el pelirrojo.

-¡No soy un chiquillo! ¿Quién te crees para decirme que soy?-Dijo el castaño mirándole algo molesto.

-Un adulto no se comporta como tú lo haces

El castaño agachó la cabeza, no le gustaba aceptarlo, pero el pelirrojo tenía razón. "Lo siento mucho" murmuró el castaño.

-Ah, no importa. Deberías irte, este lugar no es seguro, además tus padres estarán preocupados…-Dijo el pelirrojo ignorando el pasado del castaño.

-No hablemos de eso, y te aseguro que no lo están-Dijo el castaño limitándose a agachar la mirada.

-Entonces, vete por tu propia seguridad. Esta ciudad está llena de sujetos peligrosos, en donde me veo incluido yo.-Dijo el pelirrojo esbozando una maligna sonrisa

-No puedes ser tan ó el castaño pensando que era una broma…

Pero ninguna de esas palabras lo fue. El pelirrojo borró aquella sonrisa, le miró y le cargó cual costal saliendo del lugar.

-¡M-Matte! (espera) ¿Qué haces?-preguntó el castaño pateándole y golpeando su espalda con sus puños-¡Bájame!

Llegaron a un auto; un hermoso mercedes negro y lujoso. El pelirrojo abrió la puerta y lanzó al chico dentro, después asubió y arrancó el vehículo a gran velocidad por las calles y avenidas desiertas de Tokio.

-¿Qué pretendes? ¡Déjame salir!-Grito el castaño.

El pelirrojo continuo conduciendo sin prestarle atención a lo que sucedía, sacó un cigarrillo y lo llevo a su boca. El castaño al mirar que no recibía respuesta, golpeo el asiento, el pelirrojo golpeo el volante y gritó:

-¡Cállate!-.

El castaño se asustó al escuchar eso… Tenía miedo… y solo podía imaginar…. Que se estaba alejando de la ciudad…. Y que tal vez… Nunca debió salir del departamento Usami….

Iori Yagami CCH V. Misaki T.

Hola! Jajaa ¿Qué les parece? Ne, a mí me agrada… ¡Cualquiera! Que haya nacido en los 80's y 90's INCLUSO en el siglo XXI saben quién es el pelirrojo…. Y si no… jajá no tuvieron infancia xD

Capítulo 2.- Arrinconado.


End file.
